


转化

by iceysparkling



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom neil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceysparkling/pseuds/iceysparkling
Summary: 概要：为了让尼尔活下去，他们成为共犯。Neil受3P醒目！Fuck or die梗，非自愿性行为，战损尼尔。
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet), Ives/Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	转化

“不。”P说，“我不会这么做的。”

“这是当前唯一的办法。”艾弗斯疲惫地搓了下脸，“能够让尼尔活下来。”

“这太过了！”P低吼，继而深吸一口气，“一定有其他途径……其他的……。”

门背后传来尼尔带着哭腔的呻吟。P停下争执，望向那扇门，仿佛能透过门板看到在床上痛苦挣扎的人。他喘着气，却觉得自己几欲窒息。

艾弗斯紧紧盯着P，他下颌紧绷，眼里全是血丝。骑兵队长再次开口，嗓音干涩：“魅魔的转化一旦失败，宿主身体就会衰竭。尼尔现在根本撑不了多久，没有人介入的话，他会死。”

门后又一阵模糊的悲鸣。

P闭了闭眼睛，颓然问道：“那转化之后呢，他会怎样？还能拥有自主意志吗？”

“所以转化过程中至少需要两个人帮助他，避免产生一对一的精神锁链。”艾弗斯说，“等他身体状态稳定后，就能使用针对魅魔的抑制剂，但前提是他能从转化里活下来。”

P想质问为什么一定得是自己来做这件事，但当他和艾弗斯对视时，他无法开口，他在骑兵队长的眼里看到同样的挣扎和沉默的哀求。

没有其他人选了。

他们曾组成敢死小队争夺算法，一起被尼尔从爆炸里救出，在拯救尼尔这件事上，只有他们两人是最值得信任的。

P也无法让其他人靠近此刻的尼尔。

“他不会原谅我们的。”P喃喃道。

艾弗斯握住门把的手停顿住，他背对着P说：“我从未奢求过。”

紧闭的门被打开，魅魔在转化中特有的香甜气息扑面而来。

尼尔快没时间了。

魅魔，一种诞生于实验室的可悲生物。由人类转化而来，却本质上区别于人类。它能散发对人类极具引诱性的信息素，拥有为承欢而生的体质，更重要的是，在最初转化过程中，它会 为占有自己的人产生强制性精神纽带，从此它的灵魂将认其为主，无法反抗，百依百顺，成为最完美的宠物和性奴。

一管小小的魅魔药液在黑市上被炒到天价，成为权贵们趋之若鹜的对象。那群令人作呕的变态以拥有一只专属魅魔为荣，从未想过魅魔的代价是一个正常人的人生。

信条捣毁了生产魅魔药液的地下研究所，却也为此付出了巨大的代价。尼尔在作战过程中被走投无路的疯子们意外劫持，等艾弗斯和P在那个昏暗的地下室找到尼尔时，他几乎失去意识。

尼尔被绑在实验台上，眼神涣散，对外界变化没有反应。他的作战服被粗鲁地划开，裸露的肌肤上血迹斑斑，布满青紫的凌虐痕迹。

P的心脏快爆炸了。

骑兵队向屋里的敌人展开毫无悬念的清剿，在混乱中P冲进地下室，途中不知打倒了多少人，他第一个来到试验台旁，颤抖着解开绑住尼尔的束缚带。

尼尔的手腕上有渗血的勒痕，可以想象出他曾经挣扎得多么厉害。他软绵绵地靠在P的怀里，身体在无意识地发抖。他的金发被冷汗浸湿，温顺地贴在额前。

“尼尔……！”P小心翼翼地撑着怀里的人，像捧着一团随时能被吹散的羽毛，他不停地小声重复道：“你会没事的，我们找到你了，你会没事的。”

一只手落在P的肩上，P下意识地挡在尼尔身前，露出凶相。 

“我们得先带他出去。”是艾弗斯的声音。

P失魂落魄地看向脸上还溅着血的骑兵队长，沉默地点点头。

他们动作迅速而轻柔地将尼尔带回基地，并对他进行紧急治疗和检查。在清理伤口时，尼尔全身紧绷起来，发出小狗一般的呜咽。他无意识地想缩起修长的四肢，整个人看上去小小的，脆弱的。尽管意识模糊，尼尔依然本能地抗拒其他人触碰自己，只有P或艾弗斯陪在身边才稍微放松下来。

经过急救，尼尔身上的伤口都得到了妥善包扎。他曾遭受剧烈殴打和多处划伤，万幸的是，没有造成严重的后遗症。但尼尔的体温一直居高不下，他在床上不安地挣动，浑身不断冒汗。

他们担忧地守在尼尔的床边，寸步不离。

房间里似乎隐约有一股淡淡的香甜味，P吸吸鼻子，却没有发现来源。他皱起眉，隐隐有些不安。

艾弗斯似乎想到了什么，突然急迫地开始检查尼尔的皮肤。他捧起起尼尔的手臂仔细查看，又扶起他的后脑一寸寸检查脖子上的皮肤。

“……怎么了？”P紧张地问。

艾弗斯蓦然抬头，脸色煞白，嘴唇在微微发抖，骑兵队长的声音从来没有这么焦急：

“给尼尔做血液检查，快！”

在尼尔的后颈，被发丝遮住的隐蔽位置，有一个肉眼几乎看不出来的细小针眼。

尼尔的血液检查结果表明，他被人注射了大剂量魅魔药液。

他们来晚了。

魅魔的转化过程对宿主来说是痛苦的，从人类反自然地转化成另一种类人生物，宿主会在初期全身疼痛，高烧不褪，并开始散发出有催情功效的信息素。随着时间的推移，疼痛会加剧，信息素会愈发浓郁，他的身体会产生隐秘的变化。此时就是那群变态口中的“成熟期”，此时的魅魔会本能地渴望被占有，通过性交来结束自己的痛苦，完成最后的转化。魅魔和主人的灵魂之间会从此形成精神锁链，一端牵在主人手里，另一端则无形地拴在魅魔的脖子上。

标记，那些人是这么说的。被标记后的魅魔无法违抗主人的命令，他会对主人产生病态的依恋和服从，任凭主人为所欲为。

几乎没有人尝试过多人同时上一个转化期魅魔，因为这样精神锁链会被不断打破，转化完成后也无法形成完整的标记，对昂贵稀少的魅魔资源来说是极大的浪费。

而在转化过程中没能得到性交的魅魔，将无法完成转化，只能在高温和疼痛下身体衰竭而亡。

很明显，尼尔的转化已经到了关键时期。当P和艾弗斯靠近他时，他全身都在泛红，蜷成一团发抖，无助地喘息着。他的脸上湿漉漉的，不知道是汗还是泪。

他们小心翼翼地扶起尼尔。当男人们的手碰到尼尔转化期格外敏感的皮肤时，尼尔发出惊喘，身体像触电一般抽搐了一下。

屋里的香甜气味更加浓郁。

P悲哀地发现，就算这一切都像一场噩梦，在魅魔信息素的影响下，自己依然开始起了反应。

想吐。

男人们的呼吸在变粗，他们沉默地褪下尼尔的衣物，以减轻布料摩擦给尼尔带来的不适。尼尔身上只剩下之前伤口包扎的多处绷带和敷料，他的身体仿佛被打碎后又用白色丝绸拼起来的瓷器，美丽而易碎。

美丽？

他们几乎是在一瞬间惊觉魅魔体质给尼尔带来的气质转变，他的外貌并没有明显的变化，但是更具……吸引力，会让人本能地对他产生欲望。

他们对望一眼，P的喉结滚动，对艾弗斯微不可见地点点头。

他们即将迈出无可挽回的一步。

艾弗斯安静地分开尼尔的双腿，习惯握枪的手摸上尼尔的入口，试探性地插入一根手指。尼尔的臀间一片湿滑，像女性那样分泌出大量的体液。艾弗斯的手指陷在尼尔体内畅通无阻，甚至抽插出黏腻的水声。

尼尔在昏沉中发出绵软的呻吟，他的脸色通红，身体无意识地蹭动着，想要贴近碰他的人。而艾弗斯眉头紧皱，死死地咬着牙，他的呼吸沉重而急促，额角都是汗，看上去不像面对一个求欢的魅魔，而是在拆解一颗即将爆炸的炸弹。

P偏过头，移开目光。

艾弗斯握住自己的性器缓缓送进尼尔的身体，他握住尼尔的胯部顶撞起来。尼尔随着艾弗斯的动作而低吟，但他的声音不再像之前那样痛苦，而是逐渐充盈着媚意。他的身体慢慢放松下来，像被打开的蚌壳。

这起作用了。

P的心情复杂极了。耳边传来的肉体拍击声让他感觉自己身处最诡异的噩梦里，但在心底，他忍不住小小地松了一口气。

尼尔的上半身靠在P的身上，他的金发随着晃动散落在脸上。P轻柔地帮他拂开发丝，尼尔本能地用脸颊蹭P的手掌，P惊醒一般迅速抽出手。

那种感觉太奇怪了。P的手被尼尔脸颊碰到的地方像被电到般酥麻，就算知道最后会和尼尔有更亲密的接触，但他就是觉得这不应该。他们只是被魅魔的信息素影响，尼尔依然是尼尔，不应该用其他目光去看待这个人。

尼尔突然发出破碎的惊叫，他的身体紧绷，甚至反弓起来。P按住尼尔，惊疑不定地望向艾弗斯。

艾弗斯从一开始到现在都竭力保持沉默，没有多余动作，没有多余声响，可此时他的呼吸凌乱，紧咬的牙关下泄出几声闷哼。

“标记腔……”艾弗斯沙哑地低语。

尼尔的标记腔被操开了。

标记腔是魅魔特有的器官，只在性交过程中发育成熟并打开，而魅魔的转化最终是在这个新生器官内完成。

P只对魅魔的生理有浅显的了解，并没有预料到标记开始时尼尔的反应会这么大。

尼尔的呻吟变得激烈，夹杂着细细的鼻音。他摇着头，扭动着躯体，手紧攥住身下的床单，似乎在洪水般的快感中不知所措。

P束手无策，只能尽量轻柔地压制住尼尔的动作。

艾弗斯看上去也快忍耐到极限了，抽插频率比之前加快了许多。他进得很深，每一次冲撞都将全部阴茎送进尼尔的体内，他们的身体紧紧相贴，只有这样才能保证艾弗斯的顶端能碾入那个窄小的腔口。

尼尔的身上开始出现复杂的深灰纹路，从私处蔓延到腰腹，随着艾弗斯的动作而隐没浮现，看上去诡秘而色情。

尼尔的呻吟声越来越大，到最后一刻反而像是喘不过气般无声地张开嘴巴，毫无知觉地流下些许唾液。他的眼睛大睁，像一汪灰蓝的湖水，包裹着眼泪。

艾弗斯牢牢地抵在尼尔的体内。

一时间房间里只剩下粗重凌乱的喘息。

艾弗斯抽离尼尔的身体，带出不少透明黏腻的液体，却几乎没有精液被带出——都被尼尔的标记腔吸收了。

他抬头看向P，眼睛红得快要滴血，一字一句地说：

“到你了。”

骑兵队长的声音像剃刀一样粗粝。

P吞咽一口，他无法再逃避。尼尔身上的魅纹尽管尚未变成最终的黑色，但已稳定成型，P要在转化完成之前打破艾弗斯对尼尔尚未牢固的标记。

P将尼尔抱起，放在自己的怀里。他握住早已坚硬如石的阴茎，对准尼尔的后穴。深棕色的性器一点一点没入白皙的股间，被操开后的后穴又湿又热，快感贯穿全身，P差点呻吟出声，但他最后只是咬住牙发出苦闷的哼声。

他的肉体仿若在天堂，灵魂却被负罪感压入炼狱。

他只想快点结束这一切。

他的龟头在柔软的肠壁上触到一个狭小的开口，于是试探地顶向那个地方。

另一个人的侵入让转化中的魅魔陷入混乱状态。尼尔身体一僵，开始激烈地挣扎起来。他胡乱地挥舞双手，推拒着P的胸膛。那双灰蓝色的眼睛在闪水光。

P伸手抹过尼尔的眼角，指间沾上一滴泪水。

尼尔在哭。

这他妈就是强奸。

“我不能。”P停下自己的动作，无法再做下去。

他无法面对那双眼睛。

“尼尔，不要拒绝。”艾弗斯抚上尼尔的肩膀，对他轻声说。

尼尔扭头望向刚标记过自己的人，露出被遗弃般的表情，他的手伸向艾弗斯，却被艾弗斯握住，缓慢而不容抗拒地放回P的身边。标记魅魔的人会在短期内对魅魔产生强烈的占有欲，艾弗斯却亲手将尼尔交给另一个男人。骑兵队长额角青筋暴起，咬破了自己的舌尖，在满口血腥味里压抑着想把自己的魅魔藏起来的欲望。

尼尔依然在小声啜泣，却顺从地停止了挣扎。

仅仅是浅层标记，就能用一句话让魅魔顺服。

这一切没有停下的余地。

P深吸一口气，继续往深处顶入。在尼尔的呜咽声中，他的性器撞进尼尔体内深处的标记腔，软肉蠕动着紧紧吮吸他的顶端。

P从未想过会有如此令人痛苦的快感。

这场扭曲的性爱还在继续，P却想起西伯利亚的那场大雪，尼尔在金色的阳光下对他微笑。

“一场美丽的友谊。”尼尔是这么说的。

但现在这个人在他怀里哭泣。

“你会喜欢的。”

尼尔是用什么心情说出那句话的呢？

P咬着牙沉默而快速地在尼尔体内抽插，尼尔满脸是眼泪和唾液，带着哭腔的呻吟被顶得支离破碎。

在高潮即将来临的那一刻，P在尼尔的耳边呢喃：

“对不起，尼尔。”

他抱紧尼尔光裸的背，让尼尔的脸埋在自己肩颈里。

P射进尼尔的标记腔中。

艾弗斯掐住自己的眉间，身体晃了晃。

无形之中有什么东西被打破了。

那是一种非常微妙的感觉，P能感受到尼尔原本的标记在自己的干预下被抹除了，但他和尼尔之间也无法形成精神链接，因为他不是那个打开尼尔的人，注定无法拥有尼尔。

在那一瞬间他竟产生了失落感。

尼尔的身体在轻微抽搐，他皮肤上的魅纹变为纯黑色。

转化完成。

新生的魅魔带着泪痕沉沉睡去，魅纹开始逐渐隐去，但在未来性致高昂时依然会浮现。尼尔的小腹上全是他自己的精液，双腿间被体液弄得水淋淋。

艾弗斯和P在窒息的安静中为尼尔清理干净，并重新包扎在激烈的床事中松散下来的绷带。转化完成后，尼尔身上不严重的皮外伤都已经愈合，他的皮肤变得更加白皙细腻。

他们并没有想好等尼尔醒来后该怎么面对他，他们做出了难以饶恕的事。

他们是共犯。

但至少，尼尔活下来了。

尼尔活下来了。

END


End file.
